The invention relates to recovery of all heat of exhaust from an internal combustion engine, such as automotive or external combustion engine, exhaust from combustion heating, including boiler, water heater, space heater, flues or chimneys, or exhaust from steam turbine or other steam driven process.
In all combustion driven heat engines (thermodynamic engines), steam driven heat engines (state change heat engines), and combustion driven heating processes, both a fluid material (usually a gas) and heat are exhausted. Heat represents the loss or inefficiency of the whole process. The heat can be completely reclaimed by this device. Applying the recycled heat to the same or other process represents a fuel savings.